Party at a Rich Dude's House
by elizabethsk4
Summary: Artemis Fowl invites the beautiful Allison Felzworth to visit.  Holly and Foaly are both in touch and having a good kick at this.  Allison might not be what she appears.
1. Prologue

I was listening to my Ke$ha CD when I got this idea. I wrote this based on a time frame that is a little while after what happened in _The Lost Colony_, so you have to read it as if you didn't read the last two. Artemis is supposed to be about 15 and he might seem to do stuff that he normally wouldn't but I don't think he's OOC. Let me know what you think. Reviews are requested and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Artemis Fowl was a genius. A black tie formal genius. He wasn't the type to party and he didn't have many friends. But puberty was catching up with the fifteen year old. Minerva and Artemis were friends, I guess, but nothing happened between them. The French girl had a friend though at the school she attended who she introduced to Artemis. This friend's name was Allison Felzworth. Allison was a pretty girl and a smart one too. She was the same age as Artemis. She had shiny carmel colored hair and sparkling green eyes. She was tall and lean. Allison was an American girl who lived in France for the school year and traveled around during breaks. She was a girl of many traits. She was very intellectual but she was also very sporty. She played basketball and rugby. Allison was also musically inclined and could play anything she picked up. Allison and Artemis met at a school event in Tokyo in which select students from select schools from around the world were invited to attend a ten day event which challenged the students' abilities to learn. They discussed many topics throughout seven days and at the end of each session, they competed against each other, school against school. The last three days the students toured Tokyo. Artemis met up with Minerva who introduced Allison. Artemis had invited Allison to tour in his group. The two became friends through their intellect and love of the arts. Allison sort of lost Artemis though when it came to sports. When the tour was over and the students had to go back to their schools Artemis and Allison kept in touch.


	2. Summer Vacations

The email addresses aren't complete because the system won't allow me to use the site names. Also, for some reason, it won't allow me to indent either. It's too bad. :(

From: genius.A.F.2.  
>Subject: Summer Break<br>To: alli1  
>Cc:<p>

Hello Allison,

Summer break is coming up and I was just wondering; do you want to fly into Ireland and visit Fowl Manor? I hope you say yes. Don't worry about flying expenses or anything. I can pick you up personally.

How is your rugby going? I hope you're winning. I was looking into possibly playing a sport but had second thoughts about it. I'll stick to Mozart for now.

Miss you,  
>Artemis Fowl the Second<p> 


	3. Subject: Allison Felzworth

From: genius.A.F.2.  
>Subject: Allison Felzworth<br>To:hollyshort  
>Cc:<p>

Hello Holly,

I met a girl named Allison Felzworth. She attends school with Minerva in France. We met at a school sponsored event in Tokyo. She is very intellegent and beautiful. Her personality is luminous. She is interested in sports, well actually that is an understatement, she participates in sports. Rough ones too, she plays basketball and rugby. I think I might have made a move. I asked her if she wanted to come to Fowl Manor. Is that too forward too soon? I need your help on this. She is important to me.  
>So how is work? Are you doing anything exciting? Well, after all you are Holly Short. How are you and Trouble working out? I discovered something about Foaly. But just in case, well I know he will read this, so instead of telling you, I"ll just let him ponder on it for a while.<br>All is well at Fowl Manor, the twins get bigger everyday. I'm afraid they are not going to be miniature me's though. Juliet got a boyfriend. Butler sort of leaked that. Apparently he is into wrestling also.  
>I am looking forward to hearing from you.<p>

The one and only,  
>Artemis Fowl the Second<p> 


End file.
